Some automotive components are made from polypropylene-based compositions. Those automotive components include spare-wheel compartment covers, underbody panels, seat backrests, engine and transmission covers, rear panel shelves, and door trim panels.
Fillers such as talc are used in those compositions to provide a wide range of physical properties. As an alternative to talc, biofillers such as wood, flax, wheat straw, coconut, kenaf, and hemp have been compounded with polymers.